


Wear What You Want (Especially If It’s Awesome)

by that_one_waffle



Series: Gil’s New Adventures [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, france is a good friend, he’s wearing cute clothes, i’ve never learned how to tag, nonbinary Prussia, prussia wearing adorable clothes that make him happy, that’s the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_waffle/pseuds/that_one_waffle
Summary: Gilbert doesn’t care about what someone wears- until all of the sudden he does, and he ends up wanting to wear those things too.





	Wear What You Want (Especially If It’s Awesome)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calla_Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calla_Kay/gifts).



> There’s literally no point to this other than the fact that I had this moment earlier that I wanted Gil to wear something cute and Matthew ends up seeing him. I left it open, but I seriously just want the two babes to go on a date and Gil wears something cute. Someone please stop me.

Gil has always been an advocate of the “wear whatever you want because clothes never have gender unless you’re French” ‘club’. He’s lived long enough that seeing a ‘masculine’ person in a miniskirt and some damn good makeup doesn’t phase him. It’s nice, seeing the world change. He likes fighting with them, for them. Hell, he’s worn many dresses in his time- they’re usually uncomfortable, but so worth it.

 

As for gender, he’s also very lenient. If someone asks him about it, he just shrugs. He’s technically not human- he’s a personification of a dead landmass. He doesn’t have a gender. But it’s easier just to say male and get things over with. He’s fine with it. You don’t need a set gender to be awesome~

 

It’s on a trip to Japan that Gilbert finds himself taking in everything that he spots them. In retrospect, it’s probably super weird, but he watched this small group of girls come out of a cutesy store and they were wearing the cutest clothes! Pleated skirts, cute tops, adorable heels, even cuter socks~ One of them wore the softest looking cardigan and he kind of found himself staring until Kiku quietly cleared his throat, telling him that Feli had dragged Ludwig off somewhere and that they needed to find them.

 

He didn’t get to go to said cute shop, but he saw lots more of that type of adorable fashion- and on the last day of their trip, he quietly talked to Kiku about it and found out that what he saw was probably just a ‘cute’ or ‘kawaii’ fashion and that it wasn’t hard to get things to go with it. He even said that he could send him a few outfits if he wanted, and Gil hadn’t nodded faster in his entire life. “Just ah... don’t tell Luddy, ja..?” And once he got the agreement, he relaxed and that was that.

 

It’s only about a week after their trip that Gil is in Francis’ room alone, opening the box with an excited smile on his lips. And once it’s open, he certainly isn’t disappointed. There’s an adorable Rilakuma dress with a cute hood, with a white shirt and brown fluffy feels to match. There’s two pleated skirts (white and a pastel pink), and matching shirts to go with. There’s a beautiful pair of white heels and a few pairs of frilly lace socks. And the best thing that’s at the very bottom is a super soft and oversized blush pink cardigan that makes him blush like a strawberry. There’s a few more miscellaneous things inside that he pulls out, but he can’t help himself, he wants to get dressed right now.

 

He tries everything on, and almost everything fits, which is amazing. One of the shirts is see through, so he doesn’t know how he’ll be with actually wearing it, so he puts that one aside. Once he has on the white shirt and the pink pleated skirt, he slides on the soft white frilly socks and the white bootie heels- and last but not least, he slips into the oversized cardigan and absolutely melts. When he looks into the mirror, he can’t help but grin back at his reflection. It’s been a while since he’s felt any sort of happiness like this, and he feels so warm and soft inside, and it’s making him grin like an idiot. But he doesn’t care one bit- this stuff is awesome!

 

The reason he’s here at Francis’ is that he knows that Fran won’t judge him for it. He knows that Ludwig wouldn’t either, but with Ludwig, he wants to keep up that ‘Big Brother’ ideal for himself. Someone strong and badass. This is soft and cute, and he’s not ready to show that to his little brother.

 

There’s also not supposed to really be anyone else here- Fran said that he rarely gets too much unexpected company, so he’s comfortable here.

 

So, when Gil practically rushes downstairs with the brightest smile on his face, skirt fluttering, he doesn’t expect two pairs of eyes on him when he turns the corner to the living area and goes “Fran, it all fits! Look how cute~!”

 

But he does, and when he actually sees this, his smile drops and one heeled foot steps back. Violet eyes look him up and down, as if assessing that yes, he’s wearing that- and Gil can feel his excitement drain just a little bit. It’s the first time he’s ever felt this way, honestly. He doesn’t like it one bit.

 

Francis is the first one to speak, and he’s smiling so brightly as he walks over. “You look magnifique, mon cher! Very... Ah..... ‘kawaii’!!” And he gives him a kiss on both cheeks, which makes him feel better, so he focuses on that. He meets his friends gaze and smiles softly up at him. “We should get you a cute manicure to match, oui~?” And he nods easily, becoming a little more comfortable. “I’m very sorry, Matthieu came to visit and I forgot that he’d scheduled.”

 

Gil’s gaze flickers over to said man and he flushes slightly, noticing his gaze is still on his outfit. He can’t tell what he’s thinking about it, so he kind of bites his lower lip and shrugs. “Is fine. I can stay upstairs or I can leave. I tried everything on- I don’t need to stay-“ He says, trying to keep his voice level.

 

This seems to break the Canadian from his thoughts, and Gil watches the blush spread to his ears. “Oh- you don’t need to leave because I’m here. S’il vous plaît. You look very nice. The cardigan is very sweet.” And his voice is so quiet that he almost doesn’t hear, but he does and Gil feels a smile bubbling back up.

 

“Oui, please stay. I would like to see the other things too!”

 

That’s what makes Gil grin, and he finally takes his gaze away from violet eyes to look to his friend once more. “This outfit is my favourite- but the dress Kiku got me is super awesome! I’ll put that one on~” So he’s quick to head back upstairs, a skip in his steps.

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t notice the obvious staring he gets when he leaves, or the fact that Matthew’s blush hasn’t gone away.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought you might enjoy this? I’ve written Gil a little bit over the years, and I’ve found that I love writing him as genderfluid / non-binary. He’s just the sweetest- but still awesome! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments fuel me like cookies~


End file.
